My Little Angel
by orangegirlie
Summary: Charlie abuses Renee. While at the hospital she fears for her and baby Bella's life. She confesses everything to Carlisle, and has the Cullens adopt little Bella. No Jacob. Better than Summary.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. SM does.**

Prologue:

Watching my beautiful love interact with our family all day, then sleeping the night away is the most glorious thing I have done in decades. I knew from the first day I saw her that she was going to be my mate. But I knew we would have some bumps along the way.

Mainly because she was my singer, her blood was the sweetest thing to me. I am so glad I didn't take a chomp at her (figuratively speaking of course, we don't eat people, just drink blood). Another problem was she was one of the most beautiful humans I have ever met. I knew she would attract boys' attention, and we may have drifted apart on not ended up together.

Glad that didn't happen.

**Thank you for all those reading. Hope to get the next chapter posted soon. I have it all written I just need to type it. Hope you guys like what is to come.**

**xoxo orangegirle…**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter states the stage for the story. Has a lot of details, hope you can catch them all. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. Ok on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. SM does.**

Chapter 1:

Renee POV:

I couldn't take it anymore, I feared for my life and more importantly my little angel, Isabella. She is just a week old, and the cutest little thing. Charlie has left me alone while I was pregnant and I was hoping he was stopping for good, but the moment I got home from the hospital the abuse started up again. I just couldn't take it anymore, and I didn't want to raise my daughter in a house with a man who would abuse her. I knew that if I escaped with my precious Isabella, I couldn't raise her, much less support her.

Then I remembered my doctor from the hospital, Dr. Cullen, his wife came and visited him while I was in his care. Esme was the sweetest woman I had ever met.

_~Flashback~_

"_Okay Renee, I'm going to need you to push," Dr. Cullen instructed me, "Last time, one, two, three, push!". I heard the cry of my little girl. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, I can't believe that something so pure and innocent and wonderful could be part Charlie's. Dr. Cullen handed me my little angel. "Do you already have a name in mind?" he asked after giver me a moment to just stare at her perfection. "Isabella, Isabella Marie," I said with such conviction, there was no room for questions._

_*the next day*_

_My beautiful baby girl filled my dreams; I couldn't wait to see her. Wait, I can't get attached to little Isabella. If I wanted her to have the best life possible, which I do, I have to giver her up. Then, I heard a knock on the door, and Dr. Cullen walked in with a striking woman. "Hi Renee, this is my wife Esme," he said pointing to the woman next to him. "Renee, I brought this for you," said Esme kindly. It was a gift basket full of little pink onesies and blankets. "Thank you," I said quietly. She smiled softly and placed the basket on the bedside table._

_~End of flashback~_

So here I am now in the middle of the night, bundling my little princess up. I sneak down the stairs, skipping the ones I know creak. I see Charlie passed out on the couch. Thank god he went out with his "boys" and got so drunk he came home and just passed out. The hospital was only 3 blocks away so I decided to walk instead of testing my luck with our noisy old truck.

I made it to the hospital and to the secretary desk. "Is Dr. Cullen here, I need to talk to him," I said anxiously. "Yeah he is here. I'll page him," she said with curiosity showing in her eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

I slowly walked to a seat in the waiting area. I kinda hope that Dr. Cullen will take a long time getting here because I want to spend the most time with my baby. I tried to commit little Isabella's face to memory. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up to find Dr. Cullen standing next to me. Silent tears started falling down my face. "Do you want to come to my office to talk privately," he asked. I knew he was implying to get away from the nosy secretary that was leaning in trying to hear our every word. I couldn't form words, so I nodded my reply.

He turned and started walking, so I assumed he wanted me to follow. The walk to his office seemed to be the longest and shortest of my life. When we arrived he waited for me to enter, then he silently closed his office door. I saw a picture on his desk of him, his wife Esme, and five teenagers. Who I assumed are his kids, but didn't know for sure because they are look so different, and yet so similar.

I didn't know he was behind me until he said, "Those are my five children, and of course Esme and I." He seemed to be able to read my mind (a/n…lol…) because he answered my unspoken question. "They are all adopted, we cannot have kids," he said with sadness in his voice.

He seemed like he was waiting for me to start, so I blurted out, "Charlie abuses me, and I don't want Isabella to live like that. I can't take care of her. Can you take care of her for me," I pleaded. I hoped the answer was yes. In the very little time I knew Dr. Cullen and Esme I knew in my heart that they should be the ones to take care of my Isabella.

Dr. Cullen sat down. "I would have to talk to my wife about it. But what about you Renee, do you need help getting away?" he asked sounding very professional and caring. "Yes please," I didn't think he would be able to hear, but he nodded as if he did. I placed Isabella into his opened arms and whispered, "Please take care of my little angel."

**Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I am looking for a beta. So if you interested please tell me. What did you think of it? Good, bad, should I continue? Do you guys want me to put the Previously thing at the beginning of each chapter or no? Carlisle POV coming up next. Hope to update soon.**

**Does anybody know what the story is called where Bella and Jasper are brother/sister and they are beaten by there dad. Jacobs gay and knows. That's all I really can remember. Please and Thx.**

**xoxo…orangegirle…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Is there anyway I just do a disclaimer for the whole story or do I have to do a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. SM does.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Carlisle POV:**

Holding that beautiful baby girl made my dead heart want to beat again. Renee handed me Isabella, then she ran out of the door with tears streaming down her face. I knew she was going to take her time in the bathroom before she would come out and get this issue resolved. So I decided that this would be perfect time to call my wonderful wife.

"Hello Carlisle," came Alice's cheerful voice over the phone, "before you ask Esme is already on her way to the hospital. And don't worry she doesn't know anything. But I do hope we can keep her, she is super cute". You got to love Alice. I find it amazing that even though she knows what is going to happen she still lives in the moment and enjoys life.

I also hope that my wife and children will let us love Isabella as much as I do. I couldn't contain my smile when she woke up and looked at me with those gorgeous chocolate orbs and smiled the most precious gummy smile. I knew she would make such a great addition to our family. And maybe if we are lucky maybe Edward will find his mate in Isabella. He has been lonely for so long, it breaks my heart. I have been with him the longest, and other than Esme, he is whom I closest to. When I see him among my other kids, I sometimes feel like changing him was a mistake sometimes.

"Carlisle?" I heard my beautiful wife say. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even hear Esme approach. I could still faintly hear Renee crying in a bathroom.

"Is this little baby why Alice sent me here?" she asks, pointing at little Isabella. "Yes, Renee told me her husband abuses her. And she wants us to adopt Isabella. I told her I would have to talk to you and the kids," I told her. Isabella's eyes landed on Esme, she smiled, and reached her little hands out for her. My wife's eyes lit up and a warm smile spread across her face. Esme reached for her and Isabella instantly cuddled up to her and reached for Esme's finger and started sucking on it.

"I would love to have her as part of our family," she said with adoration clear in her voice.

"I know I would love that too, but we would have to talk to the kids about it," I said with a sigh, fearing Edward might find it as a risk. "Don't worry we are here," Alice's voice rang through my office. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally Edward followed Alice.

"Esme why are you holding a baby?" Rosalie asked with interest coating her voice.

"Because she might join our family, do you want to hold her?" Esme asked. Rose held out her arms in reply. When she got the little Isabella in her arms, her face lit up instantly.

"What's her name?" she questioned.

"Isabella," I replied.

"Alice said that we need to talk about something," Jasper said getting to the point. Everybody's face held confusion.

"Little Isabella's mom, Renee, wants to give her up and wants us to adopt her," I explain.

"And what did you say?" Edward asked. I was surprised to hear that he didn't sound upset, but curious.

"I said that we would have to talk about it, she's in the bathroom right now," I said.

"Is she the one bawling her eyes out?" Emmett boomed. (a/n: gotta love Emmett) I just nodded. Meanwhile Isabella was being passed from Rosalie to Emmett and was now being passed to Edward. Once she was in his arms she grabbed little fistfuls of his shirt, as if she never wanted to let go. She was also making the cutest little gurgling noises. Edward tried to pass her to Alice, but she would cry when Edward tried to give her up. When she was back to Edward, she giggled then cuddled into him.

"I thinks she likes you guys," Renee said. We all turned to see her; Renee's eyes puffy and red.

"Hi Renee," Esme said. I look at all my kids, then my love, and finally Renee.

"We have talked over what you said. We would love to adopt little Isabella, if that is what you still want," I told her, "I also have this card for you to get some help". I saw her questioning look so I explained some more, "it has the number and address of a women's abuse center. They will help you get away and get Charlie in jail." She nodded and took the card.

"Thank you. And I would love you guys to adopt Isabella. It's the best thing for her. Are there any papers I need to sigh," she asked. I could tell she was trying to sound brave, but I could tell she was fighting back tears. I nodded and called in the secretary to bring in the adoption papers.

**(A couple of hours later)**

Renee was signing the last page, and we would almost have Isabella officially in our family. Everyone except Edward and I was waiting in the waiting are. She left her pen lingering on the page; I still think she hasn't come to terms with the fact she is giving her baby up.

"Would you like some time alone with Isabella?" I asked. Edward stands up and hands a sleeping Isabella to Renee.

"We will be out in the waiting area when you are ready. Take your time," I told her. I let Edward go first, and then I close the door behind me. _I sensed a connection between you and Isabella, _I thought.

"I know and its weird, we just met her and I feel a strong urge to protect her," Edward responded.

"Carlisle, where is Isabella?" Rosalie asked sounding impatient.

"What if we called her Bella for short?" Alice said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Alice. Renee is spending some time alone with Bella," I answered. We all heard Renee's slow steps coming down the hall. When we finally saw her, we all held our unneeded breaths and prepared for her reaction. Instead of breaking down like we thought, she walked confidently to Esme and I, and said, "Take care of my little angel for me". She gently kissed the top of Bella's head and handed her over to us. Then turned and walked away.

**Like? Hate? Next chapter-Cullen's take Bella home-**

**Sorry I know nothing about the adoption process.**

**Love always…**

**Orangegirle…**


	4. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. SM does.**

Thank you for all who reviewed, added my story to your favorites and alerts. And for those who added me to their favorite author and author alerts. That is what really keeps me going.

Thank you to my awesome wonderful beta: xSkylarx1118x.

Chapter 3:

Edward's POV

_Previously:_

_We all heard Renee's slow steps coming down the hall. When we finally saw her, we all held our unneeded breaths and prepared for her reaction. Instead of breaking down like we thought, she walked confidently to Esme and I, and said, "Take care of my little angel for me". She gently kissed the top of Bella's head and handed her over to us. Then turned and walked away._

Taking little Bella home turned out to be an event in itself. We all wanted her to ride with us, and since we had no car seat, one of us would be graced with the opportunity to hold her all the way home. After a somewhat heated debate, and Carlisle making the final decision, it was decided that Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett would be in my Volvo. And Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and I would be in Carlisle's car.

I was so happy I got to hold little Bella all the way home. I feel a very strong connection with her; I knew I would do anything for her, and on the way home I was just staring at her. She had the cutest little button nose, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes that I could easily lost in. She also had the most wonderful scent; it was the most delicious smell I have ever smelled. I knew she was my singer, but I would never hurt her.

_It looks like Edward has finally found his mate. I am so happy for him, _Esme thought. My head shot up after I heard Esme's thoughts.

"What?" I asked. Carlisle looked confused for a moment, then realized that I must have been answering Esme.

"You are so good with her, and you even said that you feel a connection to her," Esme replied.

"True, but my _mate_?" I questioned.

"Son, now is not the right time to talk about it, but at least consider the possibility," Carlisle told me.

I nodded and looked back to Bella. She had apparently fallen asleep. We arrived shortly after the others, mainly because we didn't want to scare Bella with our fast driving. I carried Bella in with the most care; scared she might break if I'm not careful.** (a/n: yes it starts early…lol…)**

As we entered the house, the scene displayed in front of us was not unusual; Emmett and Jasper were in front of the TV, engrossed in a video game. Esme took Bella from my arms, and Carlisle and her went to the loveseat.

Meanwhile, I walked over to my piano and started playing a new melody **(a/n: yes Bella's lullaby)**. The only thing missing was Alice and Rosalie.

"Where are Alice and Rose?" asked Carlisle.

"Shopping for Bella," answered Jasper. No surprise, we should have been able to guess that; knowing then that could take hours.

"Please tell me they are getting the essentials? They can go crazy later," Esme said.

"Who knows with those two," Carlisle replied. Everyone chuckled.

"Hey Mom, can I hold Bella?" Jasper asked. That surprises me. I turn around to see a now-awake baby Bella smiling up at Jasper. She raised her little arms and grabbed his nose. Bella seemed to be the missing puzzle piece to our family. Before we got Bella into our lives we thought we were complete. But now that she entered out lives, we would feel the hole she would leave if she left..

**A couple hours later…**

"We're back!" Alice announced coming in with her arms full of bags.

"Did you buy formula?" Esme asked, sounding motherly. "Bella's hungry." Alice pulled out a box of formula from one of the bags in her arms. Esme handed me Bella, then headed off to the kitchen to make the formula.

"Lets go help the girls unload," Carlisle suggested. I watched them all walk out the door to unpack the girls' shopping spree finds.

"Here you go Edward. I'm going to go help set up the nursery." She handed me the bottle as Bella let out the cutest little burp. She was the sweetest baby I have ever met.

Maybe she is my mate, but I wouldn't be her lover until she was older. For now, I would be her best friend, then protect her from all the hormonal teenage boys. Then she could be my lover.

_Edward, bring Bella upstairs. Her nursery is done, _Alice thought. You got to love vampire speed. I walked up the stairs at a human pace, knowing that when I got to the nursery Bella would be taken from me.

I opened the door and saw _pink_. Pink curtains, pink bedding… even pink diapers. I saw Bella look around her very girly room, and smile.

"OMG, she likes it," Alice exclaimed, and Bella let out a yawn.

_How precious, _Rose thought as she took Bella out of my arms.

"I think for safety reasons we should hunt," Carlisle suggested. "Esme and I hunted most recently, so we'll stay and watch Bella." Rose unwillingly handed Bella over to Esme and grabbed Emmett's hand and went to go hunt.

"Bye Bella," I said and hurried to go hunt so I could be back to Bella faster.

Up Next: see what happens to Bella as the family hunts.

I hope to update soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all that reviewed and added this story to their alert and fav that really keeps me going. To answer Little-ray-of-Friggin-Sunshine question, I don't know if I will skip around with Bella's age, but I will definitely do that in the future, it might get a little boring if each chapter is the next age. But I do hope to hit all the big ages and stages.**

**Big thanks to my beta… xSkylarx1118x …she is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not will I ever own twilight or any of the character. SM does.**

_Previously:_

_"I think for safety reasons we should hunt," Carlisle suggested. "Esme and I hunted most recently, so we'll stay and watch Bella." Rose unwillingly handed Bella over to Esme and grabbed Emmett's hand and went to go hunt._

_"Bye Bella," I said and hurried to go hunt so I could be back to Bella faster._

**Esme's POV:**

I was so happy Carlisle and I got to spend our first night alone with Bella. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my kids, but having this special time with Bella, I hope that it means we get to form a bond as parents and daughter. The only bummer is that the majority of the time she will be sleeping, because most likely in the morning one of the kids will race home to see Bella. But I will take what I can get, and love every minute of it. I looked up from Bella and saw Carlisle deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Carlisle?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before he answered. "I see how much joy having a baby brings you, and it brought back the reality that we are vampires and we can never have children together. Adopting seems to be the only way we can have anything close to having a baby in this house. I'm sorry Esme…" I cut him off before he could finish his apology, and placed Bella in her bassinette and gave her a toy. I then walked over to my wonderful husband and gave him the most passionate kiss I could.

"Carlisle, you have given me a baby. You gave me Bella. She already has everyone wrapped around her little finger." He opened his mouth to protest, but I continued. "Even if we were human, there would be no guarantee that we could have a baby, much less 6 wonderful children. And I love knowing that I get to spend forever with you and my children. Thank you Carlisle". I gave him another kiss. Just then we heard Bella making cooing noises, as if to say 'don't forget about me'. We both just laughed and devoted all our attention to our little angel.

**Carlisle POV:**

I loved seeing the look my wife got when she was with Bella. I still felt sad for not being able to give her a family of our own, but after her speech, she had convinced me that she was perfectly okay with our crazy family. And I knew if she was by my side, I would make it through forever. I am so glad that little Bella was now part of our family. She seemed to make everything alright, and she was just a baby.

She made Esme and I parents; we get to watch her grow up and learn, which is something we never got to do with our other kids. She's giving Rosalie a chance to be a mom, Esme will always be considered her mother, but Rose will be the one Bella can go to when she needs 'not from your mom' advice. I hope this will help Rose learn to love being a vampire and enjoy forever. It will give Emmett a little sibling to teach things to, a partner in crime, and to be a protector as all big brothers are. For Alice, she will get someone to dress up and teach her sense of style to. I'm hoping she will help Jasper with his thirst. It always breaks my heart to see him struggle. Lastly, I hope she will be Edward's mate. I know he will treat my little angel right.

"Carlisle? How is the bottle coming?" my dear Esme asked. I must have been too lost in thought I forgot I was supposed to be making a bottle.

"Coming," I said as I used my vampire speed to hurry. The scene I walked into was picture perfect. Esme was rocking Bella, while she was smiling up at Esme with happiness evident in her eyes.

"Isn't she perfect," Esme breathed. I nodded and handed her Bella's bottle. As if on cue, Bella let out a cute yawn and her eyes closed halfway.

"Come on, sweetie. It's bedtime," Esme said softly to Bella, while she eagerly sucked her bottle. After she sufficiently drained the bottle, she drifted off to sleep.

"Let's take Bella up to her room," I suggested, and Esme got up carefully, slowly walking upstairs to Bella's new room. I loved how every thing she did was about Bella and her happiness. Esme gently placed our little Bella into her new crib and kissed her forehead gently. Then she slowly turned to face me and I didn't have to have Edward's gift to know what she was thinking. I sat down in what she was thinking. I sat down in the rocking chair and patted my lap for her to sit so we could watch Bella as se sleeps.

Esme was the first one to break the silence. "I love having Bella in the family".

I nodded, feeling so much love in this room.

**(A couple of hours later):**

We heard the cutest and most heart breaking sound – Bella's cry **(a/n: got to love babies). **I went to our kitchen to make Bella another bottle, while Esme tried to calm and get Bella back to sleep. When I got upstairs Esme was walking back and forth bouncing a still crying Bella. I never knew she could cry this much.

It was the first time she really did cry, before it was just a whimper when she wanted to be held by Edward. Edward. Of course, it suddenly dawned on me, she wanted him, but he was hunting and I didn't want to end his hunt early.

"She didn't want her bottle, do you want to try?" she asked me. I held out my arms to take Bella.

"Shhh, sweetie. It's okay," I whispered to her. After a few minutes of trying to calm Bella down, she stopped crying and her eyes seemed to unwilling close.

Esme sighed, and I looked over in confusion. "I was worried about her. I hate hearing her cry like that."

"I know, so do I," I said agreeing with Esme. I had barely placed Bella in her crib, when the crying started again. This kept on happening for about an hour before I voiced my idea.

"I think she wants Edward." Esme nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to call him or wait for him to come back?" she asked.

"I would hate to make him end his hunt early; mainly because I knew he would be hesitant to leave to go hunting ever again. The _ring ring_ of the phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle," I heard Edward say, "Alice had a vision and told me to call you. She said it was about Bella. Is she okay? Do I need to come home-" I finally ended his rant.

"Nothing has happened," I sighed and continued, "But I might need you to come home, it seems that Bella won't go back to sleep without you".

"I'm on my way," he said, then hung up the phone. I opened my arms so I could hug my beautiful wife and new daughter.

"It's okay Bella," I said trying to calm her down, "Edward's on his way." Just saying Edward's name calmed her down some. I could see from her eyes how tired she was. I hated that she has forced herself to stay awake. It broke my heart. I heard the front door open and close, and then Edward was in the doorway. As soon as Bella saw him she cried and held her little arms out for him the instant she was in his arms, she let out a tired smile, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my little angel."

**Tell me what you think.**

**Do you guys like the previously thing, because I can stop doing that if you don't like it.**

**This was the longest chapter ever. I am trying to make each chapter longer than the next. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me and I'll see what I think…lol…**

**love always…**

**orangegirlie…**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it has been so long. Life got crazy, I know you probably don't want to hear excuses so I will let you get on with the story. I really hope you like it. Please be honest and tell me if you don't; I will totally understand. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, made me and this story a favorite, and an alert. It really helps me keep going. Much appreciation to my beta, ****Awkward Seductress who putts up with my hectic life, and slow updates, and horrible spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

_Previously: "It's okay Bella," I said trying to calm her down, "Edward's on his way." Just saying Edward's name calmed her down some. I could see from her eyes how tired she was. I hated that she has forced herself to stay awake. It broke my heart. I heard the front door open and close, and then Edward was in the doorway. As soon as Bella saw him she cried and held her little arms out for him the instant she was in his arms, she let out a tired smile, then closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_"Goodnight, my little angel."_

Chapter 5:

I hated being away from Bella. Anything could happen while I am away hunting. I trusted Esme and Carlisle to keep Bella safe from harm's way, but I still felt better when I was around Bella. I had always thought I would never find a mate, that I would walk this earth for eternity alone. It's crazy how baby Bella comes into our life and she is my mate, the one I have been looking for.

"Come on Edward. Loosen up man," Emmett said interrupting my internal monologue.

_The faster you hunt, the faster you can get back to Bella_, Jasper thought.

I gave him a nod, and responded, "Not to fast though, we owe it to Esme and Carlisle to give them some time alone with Bella." I tried to slow down, but my body wasn't listening to what my brain was trying to make it do. I have forever with her, I can spare some time; I reminded myself. I tried to clear my mind and focus on my hunt. I caught the scent of a group of deer. Venom filled my mouth and I let my instincts take over.

I had almost drained my last deer, when Alice ran up to me. "I had a vision, Bella…"

That was all I needed to hear before I pushed my legs as fast as they could go. I all but ripped open the door onto Emmett's Jeep and grabbed my cell phone; I can't believe that everyone convinced me to leave it in the car. I quickly dialed Carlisle's number and impatiently waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered, after what seemed like forever. I guess it will always seem like that when it concerns my Bella. Was she really my Bella? She might be my mate, but right now she is just a baby Carlisle and Esme adopted. I finally snapped out of my inner monologue.

"Carlisle", I rushed, "Alice had a vision and told me to call you. She said it was about Bella. Is she okay? Do I need to come home—"

He interrupted me by saying, "Nothing has happened. But I might need you to come home, it seems that Bella won't go back to sleep without you."

I was somewhat relieved that nothing major has happened. But the other part of me worried that Bella was staying awake just for me. That can't be good for her little body, I said quickly, "I'm on my way," then quickly hung up the phone. I took off in the way of my house, but more importantly Bella. When I got close enough; I could hear Bella's sniffles. That made my dead heart break; I can't believe Bella was crying so hard over me. I was finally through the door and rushed up to Bella's nursery. As soon as her eyes fell on me, she reached towards me. Her eyes told me how tired she was. As soon as she was in my arms, she gave me a little smile, and then she fell asleep. I was glad she was finally asleep; it worried me that she had been awake for who knows how long.

"Goodnight, my little angel," I whispered to her.

"Edward," Carlisle thought in his mind. I gave Bella a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then softly placed her in her crib. She whimpered, probably from the loss of my contact, but then she found a stuffed bear to snuggle up with. I turned to Carlisle and he started to head to the living room. I was nervous to leave Bella's side; watching her sleep was fascinating to me. As I approached the living room the rest of family had just finished their hunt and were walking through the door.

"Where's my Bella-Boo," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett," Esme scolded. "We just got Bella asleep." His mouth closed and a look of regret and sorrow came upon his features.

"Sorry, Esme," he said in a quiet voice. I noticed that we were all in here; I knew it had to be something important for an informal meeting.

"Carlisle, why have you called all of us together?" Esme asked. _I hope that they are not going to tell us that we can't keep Bella, we have all gotten so close to her, and I love her like a daughter already. It would break all of our hearts, and who knows how Bella would handle life without Edward,_Esme thought. And I agreed with her. It would break my heart, if I never got to see her again, never hold her or smell her wonderful scent again.

"We need to discuss Bella," Carlisle started; I couldn't tell if this was going to be good or bad because he was blocking his thoughts from me. "I think we should decide what to tell Bella and when; after all she is living in a house full of vampires. We all need to be on the same page." I relaxed when I realized that Bella was in fact staying with us.

"There are dangers for Bella, as for anyone would face living with vampires. But I think we can do it, actually I know we can. If we hunt at least every week or 2 weeks, we shouldn't get to hungry to lose control. But if you feel yourself slipping, take it upon yourself to leave for a little to calm down and get you self together," he looked each one of us in the eye to make his words more final. We all nodded to Carlisle, silently telling him that we all understood.

Then he went on, "I think we should be completely normal, well human, for Bella's sake. We have to pretend to eat sometimes when we are around her, she might notice if we never eat at all. Any question?"

We all thought for a moment, questions flooded into my mind, but none of them seemed important enough to ask. It was completely silent until Jasper asked the question, "When are we going to tell her what we are?"

Carlisle seemed to debate that in his mind for a moment then responded, "We should definitely wait till she is older, maybe eighteen. That way if she hates us and never wants to see us anymore she is old enough to leave." I was saddened just thinking that she might hate and leave us. I have only known her for a day, and I had these feelings; just imagine after eighteen years how it will feel.

"But I highly doubt that will be the case, I just know she will love us, considering how she is with Edward," Alice said positively, looking straight into my eyes.

I gave her a look asking, _Are you sure?_

_I haven't seen it for sure, but I do get glimpses of her older and happy with us,_Alice thought. That reassured me a little, knowing that there was a chance that she could be happy with me, I mean our family, in her life.

"What about moving, I think it's going to be hard for her if we pick up and move every couple of years; how will she take it, leaving her friends. I'm worried about her," Esme said.

"I agree with Esme," Rosalie said. "For us it's easier because people usually don't approach us; it's easier to leave it all behind." Sadness filled her eyes admitting that we have no friends, especially when she had the perfect social life when she was human. Emmett put his around his wife in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Well, I was thinking we should home school until she gets into high school, then we stay wherever we are at that moment, until she is done. That's when we tell her, and go from there. Is everyone okay with that?" He looked specifically at Esme who would probably be the one to home school her.

"I would love to home school her, it will give us more time to connect," Esme exclaimed excitedly.

**Love it, hate it. Pleas review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed and loved. I would so appreciate anyone with ideas, I am kind of running out of them.**

…**love always… **

**Orangegirlie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is like the fastest I think i have updated. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, made me and/or this story a favorite or an alert. A big thanks to everyone who has given me an idea for this story, I really appreciate it. I will try to update like this more often. This chapter is kind of a filler but is important for later events.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. SM does.**

_Previously: __"Well, I was thinking we should home school until she gets into high school, then we stay wherever we are at that moment, until she is done. That's when we tell her, and go from there. Is everyone okay with that?" He looked specifically at Esme who would probably be the one to home school her._

_"I would love to home school her, it will give us more time to connect," Esme exclaimed excitedly._

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward's POV:**

I was saddened thinking that I would be away at school instead of being home with Bella. I wish I could just stay by her side, keeping her protected from anyone who tried to harm her. Especially from the boys that I knew would be after her when she gets older; she was already beautiful as a baby, I just knew she was going to grew up into a gorgeous young lady.

During our discussion of Bella and her future with us, I heard Bella stir upstairs and start to whimper as she realized she was in an unfamiliar room with no one in it. I raced upstairs leaving a confused family in the living room. Probably too interested in their conversation to listen upstairs, waiting for Bella to cry. But I was listening, mainly because I was waiting for any excuse to go upstairs and take her in my arms again.

I was through her door and had her in my arms in a few seconds. The sudden movement must have startled her, because she started crying, "Bella, its ok, I'm here, Edward has you." Once she recognized that it was me, she instantly calmed down. I loved how I could make her stop crying that I could make her that happy. I am a little guilty that she doesn't stop crying for Esme or Carlisle, and they are her parents now. Maybe I should give them some time with Bella, so she learns to trust them and love them as much as I do.

Even though the thought of me leaving her for any amount of time pained me, I knew it would be for the best in the long run.

"You're so good with her, she doesn't react like that for anyone else," Esme said. I didn't realize that she was in the doorway; I must have been so engrossed in my thoughts, that I didn't hear her or her thoughts approaching.

She had a sad, yet joyous look in her eyes. I was guessing it was from the fact that Bella would cry for me, which made her sad. Also that I found love and was not denying it like everyone thought I would.

I walked over to her and gently handed her Bella. Her eyes lighted up as little baby Bella was put in her arms. Esme walked to the rocking chair, sat down and started to talk to Bella; talking to her, telling her about the world and our family. I walked downstairs slowly, subconsciously wanting her to cry, so I could go get my Bella. But I knew that was selfish of me to ask so I went to my piano; as I started to play, a new tune came out of my fingers onto the ivory keys. I recognized the tune as a lullaby, and I knew instantly that this was inspired by Bella.

_That's beautiful Edward, it is calming Bella down, I think she loves it, _Esme thought to me.

I would play it all day and night, if I calmed her down like Esme said. I spend another couple hours playing my piano, but the time seemed to go by in an instant. Esme brought Bella downstairs sometime when I was preoccupied by the piano. As I entered the living room, I saw that she was currently in Rosalie's arms. She was gently cooing to Bella, while she greedily sucked on a bottle.

Since Bella joined our lives, we have gotten closer as a family. It's like she was a missing piece to the Cullen puzzle, but before we met her, we didn't know a piece was missing. But we would notice if she left our lives now.

After Bella was done with her bottle, Rosalie unwilling passed Bella to Alice. Alice was bouncing her up and down; when suddenly her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. I decided that I shouldn't look into her thoughts; my family would never tell me to my face, but I knew that hated that fact that I could read their minds.

It is hard enough to get privacy with a house full of vampires with excellent hearing. So usually when one of the couples wanted to get it on like Emmett and Rosalie, they usually go to one of our many homes. So I have learned to give them as much privacy as possible.

When Alice's vision was over, she hurried to the TV at a human pace, probably practicing being human around Bella, and turned it to the news. Natalie Jones, the main news anchor, was on talking about local news. Then a picture of a mug shot of a gruff looking man with a greasy looking hair, and yellowing teeth, came onto the screen with the words, Charlie Swan, underneath it.

So this was the man who abused Renee, and indirectly put Bella into our family. All my family thoughts mirrored my own, I am so glad we got Bella out of that home. I couldn't even imagine how her life would have played out if she stayed with him as her father. I was so glad he was going to jail. Men like him should be locked up on the spot.

_I am so glad that Bella got out of that home. I know how life altering being abused is, _Esme thought to herself. She understood better than probably anyone in my family, Rose was probably a close second. I saw how Esme and Rosalie were right after they were changed. It took them a while to fully trust people. I remember how closed off Rosalie was, she would fight with anyone that came near her. It wasn't until Emmett was changed that she started to learn to trust, but even that took a while. And she still has her moments when she would remember something and go quiet for a couple of weeks or months.

Esme was a different story, she would never even think of fighting anybody off. She would just go quiet and become distant.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was a familiar scent, but we all wondered why they were here. The thoughts that filled my family's minds were not good, they were all panicked.

**Oh I wonder what is going to happen next?...**

**Kind of a cliff hanger...**

**Like it? Hate it? Please be honest.**

**I hope that answered any questions about what happened to Charlie...**

**...love always...  
>orangegirlie <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. SM does.**

_Previously: __Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was a familiar scent, but we all wondered why they were here. The thoughts that filled my family's minds were not good, they were all panicked._

**Chapter 7:**

**Renee's POV:**

I knew that giving up Bella was the right thing to do, but I missed my baby. But wouldn't it be wrong if I go get her back, especially now, after it seems that the Cullen's have connected with Bella so well already. My heart tells me that I would be wrong, and probably break that family. But my head tells me that she is my baby, and giving her up was out of fear; and now Charlie is on his way to jail, there is nothing to fear anymore.

There was one good thing that came out of this, Dr. Cullen convinced me to get the help I desperately needed, but was too scared to do anything on my own.

Currently I was a hotel in Seattle; I knew I had to get away from Forks so I wouldn't be tempted to go get my baby back, but obviously that was not working. I knew the Cullen's could give her a lot more than I could ever imagine, but she was, after all, my baby. I may not have a ton, but I can give her my endless love.

I decided to distract my mind with something else, I have already tried reading, but that let my wander. So, instead, I turned on the TV. I was aimlessly flipping through channels, when I stopped on a news station when I saw a familiar face.

It was Charlie' mug shot, which must mean he is off to jail, the news anchor was telling what he did, but she changed mine and Bella's name. I knew I wanted it that way, but if anyone knew him, they would know my name what not "Tara" and Bella's name was not "Cassidy".

I was worried that I would be targeted by Charlie's buddies. They would probably figure out that I was the one that put him in jail, and took away their leader. Maybe I should change my name and hide, but I couldn't, not without my baby, anyways.

It was decided, I was going to get my baby back. I knew that Esme and Dr. Cullen were reasonable people, and if I asked for my Bella back and told them the circumstances, I am sure they will understand and give me back my little girl.

I knew I had to be completely decided and determined about this mission, or I would turn back half way. So I decided to take a walk and figure out how this was going to go out.

(A couple of hours later)

I was in a cab, heading back to Forks, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"We are here, Ma'am. That will be $60," the cab driver said. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief at the price.

"I was a long drive; you had me drive you from Seattle to Forks. If you make a big deal out of it, I could raise the price," he said in an annoyed voice.

I quickly shook my head, "that won't be necessary." I dug through my pockets, and barely found 60 dollars; I realized that I didn't have any money left. I would have to stay in Forks till I could get enough money to leave again.

After I unwilling handed the money to the rude cab driver that I just spend an hour and an half in a car with. I hurried out of the car and walked up to the Cullen's front door. I heard the cab speed away with the only money I had. I took a deep breath, I can do this, I thought to myself.

I gently knocked on the door, and waited with baited breath for them to answer the door.

Dr. Cullen opened the door, "Renee?" he asked, "what are you doing? Charlie's in jail, do you need help with anything else?"

I quickly shook my head; it felt like I was frozen in that moment. As if no matter what I did I couldn't move or talk. As I looked past Carlisle and saw his whole family in the living room with my Bella in their arms. She seemed so happy and content. _No Renee you can do this, she is, after all, you baby._ I took a deep breath and shakily replied, "I made a mistake."

Dr. Cullen gave me a confused look and looked back towards his family, and then he turned back to me and said, "Do you want to go to my office and talk privately?" It probably would be better to ask for Bella back with only one pair of eyes staring at me. I nodded, and followed Dr. Cullen as he walked up some stairs and into a room, which I presumed to be his office. He let me walk in front of him so he could close the door.

He slowly turned around to face me; it was as if he knew what I was about to say, and he was trying to slow down the inevitable.

He sighed and then asked, "Before you said that you made a mistake. What mistake was that?"

I didn't know how I would say it, so I just let it all come out at once in a garbled mess, "I knew that I said that giving Bella up was the right thing to do, but I miss her so much. I need her back, I am sorry; I know your family has probably already connected to her. I don't know how many times I can say sorry for the inconvenience. "

I couldn't look him in the eye, so instead I decided to look at my shoes. There was a very long pause before I heard Carlisle sit down behind his desk. "Renee I know you probably are feeling that you can support Bella now, since Charlie is out of your life. But really think about it Renee, what stable income do you have. Can you really support Bella?" he asked in a sad tone.

I thought about what Dr. Cullen has just said, did I really think this through. And the adoption papers were already signed, and Bella was officially a Cullen, not a Swan. It would be wrong if I took Bella out of their lives, especially after they have probably grown to love her like she really is there child.

Tears started to fill my eyes; I knew I couldn't take away Bella from this loving family. "I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen; I should never have come and asked for Bella back. You're right; I can't support her and give her everything you and your family can." I was suddenly mortified that I even came here and thought that this was going to be easy and the right thing to do.

Dr. Cullen reached across the table and reassuring touched my hand. "Renee, I understand why you came here. Giving birth makes a connection between the mother and the baby. Giving up a baby is expected to be hard; it is totally alright for you to have these feelings. But you are right about one thing, my family and I have made a connection to Bella, and I don't think we would be able to give her up. I'm sorry."

I knew he was probably right, could I really expect this family to give up a baby. That was probably one of the most selfish things I could have done.

"I know I have been a bother, but can I see Bella one time before I go. And then you guys will never see me again. And I know that is what is said at the hospital, but this time I think I can let go of her." I asked pleadingly.

"Of course, Renee; I will go get Bella for you," Dr. Cullen said softly. I know that this was the second time I was giving myself this pep talk, but in my defense I was still scared that Charlie was going to come find me and hurt me again. But he couldn't hurt me anymore.

A knock on the door jolted me out of my inner monologue. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen walked in with Bella in their arms. She looked so happy and content in Mrs. Cullen's grasp. She had a glow about her, which she didn't have when she was in my arms. Just looking at them, confirmed that I should not take this joy out of their lives.

The tension in this room could be cut with a knife. Sadness filled Mrs. Cullen's eyes, and I felt really bad for even coming on this crazy mission. She very gingerly handed me beautiful baby Bella.

"We will be outside when you are done," Dr. Cullen said, trying to be professional. They gave me one last look before they stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I looked at my baby; no she was not my baby anymore. She was so beautiful, but she deserved better than I could ever give her. I kissed Bella softly on the forehead. This would be the second time I have given her up, and it would not be any easier.

I wiped any evidence of tears from my face and put on a determined face, then got up and was ready to face the inevitable.

As I opened the door, I was met by 2 sets of eyes. I gave my baby's new parents a soft smile and handed Bella over to them.

"Thank you Renee," Mrs. Cullen said gently.

"My wife and I were talking, and, with your consent, would love to have an open adoption. And you can come see her," Dr. Cullen said.

I thought about their proposition, but then replied, "I would love that, but I don't know if I can be around her, and not have the same thoughts that brought me here. It's better if I just go. But thank you anyway."

I gave them one last look and walked out of their house, and never looked back.

**Hope you like it...please tell me what you think...if anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters, i would love to hear them...**

**love always...  
>orangegirlie <strong>


End file.
